Child of the Enragement Child
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Balloon Boy/Enragement Child, while plotting his ascension to Godhood, hears someone break into the Pizzeria. He discovers it's some fat fuck abandoning a 6 year old, black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. BB/ER decides to raise him, with the help of the Animatronics, the Toys, Springtrap and the Puppet Man. Harry X Harem.FullSummaryInside
1. Chapter 1: New Home

Child of the Enragement Child: Chapter 1: New Home

 _Are you Ready for Nightmare Freddy? NAW! Just kidding, it's me, Dark. I am here with a rather Intriguing idea I thought of while getting into the Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2 Final Mix Debug Room. It is a Massive Pain in the Ass to do it._

 _You have to:_

 _Copy the ambience file in the BGM File, to the BGM File. No I didn't misspell it, you have to copy it in the same place. Then you rename it " "._

 _Go into the game, and repeatedly enter and Exit the Parts and Service room until Shadow Freddy appears in the corner(If it takes ages, don't worry. It's because he has a 0.5 chance of appearing.). Talk to him, and If you did it right, it will trigger a rather long jumpscare._

 _After the Jumpscare, walk to the Show Stage room. Next to it is a Freddy and Friends poster. Repeatedly punch it either 2,500 times, or 10,000 times. It'll take a while, but it's worth it._

 _Once you get in, there will be many things:_

 _I) Every Animatronic for Unlocking(except 90's BB, 80's BB, Puppet Man, & 80's Golden Freddy.), Including the FNAFB 1 FM Animatronics._

 _II) A Golden Freddy Head Sprite, which will Max out everything you have._

 _III) A 90's BB that will Teleport you anywhere in the Pizzeria, and an 80's BB that will sell you anything for FREE!_

 _IV) A Shadow Freddy, that will... Do something, I don't remember exactly what it was he does. And a FNAFB1FM Toy Bonnie that will allow you to change your name._

 _V) A sign, that if you interact with, will spawn a Type Screen. Type "imd3b" into it, and it will spawn, yet another Debug Room. In the Second Debug Room is,_

 _The Animatronics you couldn't get before, 90's BB, 80's BB, Puppet Man, & 80's Golden Freddy._

 _B) A Freddy with Sunglasses. These sunglasses are known as Cranky's Blessing. The name is Self-Explanatory. When he says Git Gud, say yes, and he will give you 4 Cranky''s Blessing's._

 _C) Something Else. I don't remember what it is._

 _And that is my explanation of How to get to the Debug Room in FNAFB2FM... Wait... I really got off topic, didn't I? Anyway, below is the Summary. Please Enjoy._

Summary: Balloon Boy/Enragement Child, while plotting his ascension to Godhood, hears someone break into the Pizzeria. He discovers it's some fat fuck abandoning a 6 year old, black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. BB/ER decides to raise him, with the help of the Animatronics, the Toys, Springtrap and the Puppet Man. How long will Hogwarts last with the child of Freddy Fuckboy's Pizzeria in it. Harry X Withered Chica X Toy Chica.

Begin!

(12:30 am, Tuesday the 19th of August, 1986, exactly 1 year before "Are you Freddy for ready", 1 Day after the Duel against the Lord Micheal... Jackson.)

Balloon Boy sighed as he writ down his plans to become a God. Planning evil Plans is difficult.

He was planning on using some sort of device, to teleport to some place that look kinda reminiscent of some place from Earthbound. That way he could take over all of creation, and get away from that Ursine Man, and his merry band of Ball Tripping Fucknuggets.

Then he would make his minions, Puppet Man, and Springtrap, Kill those Dick-Yiffing Fuckcabinets!

His thoughts of hate were interrupted by a loud thud.

' _What the Fuck?_ ' BB thought, before he got up, and walked to the source of the noise.

He located the source of the noise as... The front door.

' _Really? If you're gonna break into somewhere, then go through the backdoor. Wait, do we have a backdoor?_ ' BB thought.

BB saw a... Well, he couldn't tell whether it was a Man, or a Walrus.

He was carrying a small black haired child, about 4 from BB's Estimate.

"Freak! I will not put up with your abnormalities any longer! I heard some rumours around that the robots here kill anyone they see at night, So I'm leaving you here! Goodbye~!" That random fat fuck said sadistically. The boy whimpered, as he was thrown onto the floor, with the oversized clothes he was wearing rolling up, revealing large bruises on his chest.

BB internally growled at the sight, while he may have been an asshole, one of the 2 things he doesn't condone is Child Abuse, maybe because his physical form is a child? The second is Rape, no matter what gender is Raping, and what is receiving the Rape.

BB quietly ran towards the man, hiding behind him, before using Toreador March to make him fall asleep, then repeatedly whacked him with the Balloon sign until the top half of his head was mush.

He then turned to the child. "What's your name?" The child shivered, thinking this small robot would kill him. "H-h-Harry. W-what's your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is Balloon Boy, although for some reason my colleagues call me Enragement Child. You can call me BB. Are you alright, Harry?" BB asked softly, not wanting to scare the child.

"Y-yes. Where are we?" Asked the 6-Year Old.

"We are at Freddy Fuckboy's Pizzeria, or as it's known outside the Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." BB answered.

Harry shyly nodded, "BB, do you live here alone?"

"No, I live with a group of 10 complete assholes. They're all still asleep for some reason. I'll show you them while they're still asleep." BB replied. He then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along with him.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Harry asked.

"Well, the fatass abandoned you here, and you shouldn't be out this late at night. He obviously doesn't want you, so I thought you might want to stay here. Do you?" BB queried.

"A-alright." Harry replied, hope that BB wouldn't be like Vernon or Dudley.

The duo entered the Main Room, with 3 figures on the stage, bent over slightly.

One of the figures was a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He had black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, the figure had rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appeared to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs were multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear darker. This was Toy Freddy.

Another of the figures was colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly, muzzle, and insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He had green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also had a white circular tail. He also had eyebrows. This was Toy Bonnie.

The Last figure was a yellow chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She had a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She had blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers were pink rather than red. Unlike her original counterpart, her body was noticeably curvy. This was Toy Chica. Toy Chica had a bib. Her bib read "LET'S PARTY!". The bib also had tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink). She wore a pink garment on her lower body and carried a pink cupcake with large eyes.

"The Fat Ursine Man is Toy Freddy, the Feminine Bunny is Toy Bonnie, and the Attractive Chicken with the nice curves is Toy Chica." BB informed Harry before dragging him along to Kid's Cove.

(Chapter End)

 _Once Again, I have cliffhangered you guys._

 _In this fic, Harry will have 2 theme songs, that I will occasionally ask you to play behind battles. They are:_

 _No Sleep Until Clear/Kurai Madeha Nemura Nai by Team Nekokan_

 _A_ _nd_

 _Inhale My Dong by NateWantsToBattle._

 _Next time, Harry will be introduced to Toy Foxy, Puppet Man, Springtrap and the Withered Animatronics. See Ya Guy's, Dark Out._


	2. Chapter 2: New Family and Timeskip!

Child of the Enragement Child: Chapter 2: New Family, and Timeskip!

 _Hey Guy's, Dark Here._

 _It occured to me while playing a FNaF Fangame (Which I will not reveal, as it will spoil a plot point.), that the Chica's wouldn't really work well as a pairing with Harry, so I've decided to make it a Harem, with No Toy/Withered Chica... Well... Not FNAFB/Canon versions... Hehe..._

 _Enjoy_!

In the Kids Cove of Freddy Fuckboy's Pizzeria, was a Child Animatronic, pulling a Child through the hall.

In front of the two was a Complete Trash Pile. The Trashpile had rosy red cheeks, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout. It also has pink eyelids and long eyelashes. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems completely endoskeleton in design, which bears It's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that it has pink nail polish on its feet. This is Mangle(Formerly Toy Foxy/Funtime Foxy)

"This Masturbating Trash Pile is Mangle, formerly Toy Foxy. Now let's get the fuck out of here, I'm getting a bad feeling from the pile of shit.*"

The two let, with BB leading Harry to Parts and Service.

On the floor of previously mentioned room, was 5 animatronics.

The first one was laying on it's side, staring blankly at the wall. Its overall appearance is the least damaged. It has buttons its chest, and a visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room.

He has embossed inner ears. The reason for his disrepair is due to neglect by the company and the fact that he is simply used as spare parts for the newer animatronics. This is Withered Freddy.

Leaning against the wall next to him, was a withered blue bunny. It, like Freddy Fazbear, has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possessed in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, baring a tiny strip on the topmost section, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before.

His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his animatronic skeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue as opposed to a lavender color. This is Withered Bonnie.

Standing next to the two, was an androgynous-looking Chicken. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Its eye sockets are much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. Furthermore, her eyes are magenta in color. Like Foxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons from the first game.

Her beak is a jaw like Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. This is Withered Chica.

On the other side of the wall next to Bonnie, was a Red, withered Fox. The fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. However, in comparison to Bonnie, Chica, or even his brand new counterpart Mangle, He actually seems to be in better shape, since, just like Freddy, the worst damage he has on him are just some huge rips. This is Withered Foxy. Unlike some of the aforementioned animatronics, Foxy is not entirely stripped off his costume, nor is he missing his face or any limbs. Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Freddy Fazbear, showing off the upper portion of his endoskeleton arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Like Chica, he has three toes.

Sitting in the same position as Bonnie on the other side of the room, was a Golden version of Freddy. Rather than being a simple recolor of Freddy, Golden Freddy now has a unique model of his own. He appears to be in a decrepit state, much like the other original animatronics, with a missing left ear, and a good deal of damage with loose wires and exposed parts. Also similar to the other original animatronics, he now has upper teeth, wires are coming out of his empty sockets and shoulders, and small bits of the suit are faded and ripped. His arms and legs seem darker than the rest of his body. His head is noticeably thinner than Freddy's. He seems to be more visibly clutching his microphone rather than having it lay on his palm. His pupils are not visible (as he does not seem to have eyes at all), and he appears to have no bow tie, though it is possible his lower jaw is blocking it from view. His head also seams to be tilting to the left rather than to the right.

"These Ball-Tripping Fucknuggets are the Old Animatronics. The Brown Ursine Man is Freddy, the Fucked-Up Lapine Man is Bonnie, the Avian Fatass is Chica, the Red one is Yiffy the Yiffing Pirate, the Piss Coloured Ursine Man is Fredbear, or Golden Freddy."

The duo then walked up to a box in the corner of the main room, where BB knocked on the top of it, and something shot out of the top.

It ha a white face with black, hollow eyes. Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. This is The Puppet.

"Hello Puppet Man, this child next to me is Harry. He will be living with us from now on, now come on, I'm going to plot in my corner of the main room, and I want you to watch so I don't have to repeat my plans to you later. Harry, you can go and do what you like, just don't fuck with the DeLorean parked outside, that's my Time Machine." BB said.

Harry and Puppet Man nodded, before going their separate ways. Harry went to the side of the Show stage, leaning against the wall, causing a hollow thump. Harry's eyes widened.

"Mr BB. I think there is something on the other side of this wall." Harry called out to BB, who turned from the plans he was working on, and walked up to the wall, he knocked on it a couple of times, before he started punching the fuck out of it.

(9,999 Punches later)

"-Punch!" BB called out as the wall crumbled by his hands.

On the other side of the wall was a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of an olive drab color. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. It's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making it appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous areas. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From his right hand, half of the middle finger is missing. Both of it's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be a pale gray. A single button can be seen on his chest. This is Springtrap. While being an incredibly damaged version of Spring Bonnie, his bow tie is entirely missing. Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated.

"Hello, Enragement Child." Springtrap said.

"Oh God, not you!" BB moaned unhappily. He didn't really like this shitfucker.

"E-excuse me? Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Who am I? I am not fredd-I mean Springtrap. What is your name, tiny frightened child?" Springtrap replied.

"My name is Harry, nice to meet you, Mr. Springtrap." Harry said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I must thank you for telling Enragement Child about the hollowness of the wall. It fucking sucks back here." Springtrap thanked.

Springtrap then turned to the readers. "Engage the Timeskip Motherfucker." He said, ignoring BB's "Who the fuck are you talking to, you shitfest?"

(Chapter End)

* _Remember the Attack used to defeat BB at the end of FNaFB2FM, and What happened to Showstage BB in FNAFB1FM? That's why he's getting that bad feeling._

 _Hey guys, thanks for reading, please review, goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

Child of the Enragement Child: Chapter 3: The Letter

 _Yes, I know it's surprising, seeing me update more! But I am really getting into FNaFB... Well, more into it the before._

 _Begin_!

(5 Years Later)

Harry smiled as he watched Fredbear and Springtrap argue.

After meeting Springtrap, Harry noticed that the other Animatronics had woken up, and were staring at him. After introducing himself, he had been accepted into the group rather easily, with pretty much no one giving a fuck if he was here, besides Mangle, who loved to hang out with Harry. But after an undisclosed amount of time, Harry had wormed his way into the Animatronics hearts(Despite the variants of Freddy being heartless assholes).

He had started training in their ways after 6 months of getting used to being with them. The training was pretty much, him learning their techniques, like Freddy's _Tophat Toss_ , Springtrap's _Connection_ , etc.

After 2 years, he had learned all of the techniques, and had leveled up to Level 20.

You may be asking, "What do you mean by Level"? Well, very few people, outside the Animatronics, know that they all have mini-maps on the bottom right corner of their vision, and have a screen that they can load up, to show the status of each other, and their stuff. It's quite similar to an RPG.

They also have a Level System, where most of them can level up to Level 20, increasing in Power, defense, speed, etc. The only 2 who can level above level 20 are Springtrap, who levels up to Level 40, and Harry himself, who levels up to Level 100, like in Pokémon.

The reason Harry can level up like the others is because of a ritual that Puppet Man did when he was new to the Pizzeria, that allowed him to learn the other Animatronics skills, and, while he was physically Human, he was now incapable of dying by most ways that regular humans can, like asphyxiation, pain, etc. Hell, the only way he could die is Complete Disintegration, or Puppet Man's _Death_ technique, or something similar. And even then, he would come back as a Phantom.

In 1990, the Animatronics were taken to a new pizzeria, where they repaired the Withered Animatronics, so they could work on the Show Stage. The Toy's were sent to work Backstage, where they all just did their own thing.

Harry's smiling was interrupted by BB poking him. He turned to him, "What's up, dad?" He asked.

Oh, Right, I forgot to mention, BB became somewhat of an adoptive father to Harry, as he latched on to BB like a leech, and decided to never let go.

BB Sighed, before he passed him some kind of letter. It said: Mr H. Potter, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Show Stage, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 7 Shadow Drive, London, England.

Harry rose an eyebrow, how did they know his exact location?

He turned the letter, and opened it, breaking a red wax seal with imprints of a crest with 4 animals on it.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_ _,_ _Deputy Headmistress_ _._

Harry smiled in amusement, This should be good.

(10 Minutes Later)

Harry smiled as everyone agreed to let him go, but laughed his ass of when Toy Freddy asked, "Do they teach about Daddy Domination there?" and BB replied, "For the last fucking time, you plastic shitstain, DADDY DOMINATION IS NOT A BLACK FUCKING MAGIC!"

He got hugged by Puppet Man, who had become like that weird uncle that you liked, but was really fucking weird.

" O" Puppet Man said.

"Thank you, Puppet Man." ' _What the fuck did he say?_ ' Everyone thought, as BB and Harry were the only two capable of translating Puppet Man's weird as hell moans.

"Harry, my child," Began Springtrap, "Good luck at your new school. Call me, and tell me if it fucking sucks, then I'll have your scholarship canceled faster than you can say 'Created by Joss Whedon.'" Springtrap's words caused everyone to laugh.

"Harry," Fredbear/Golden Freddy started, "Be sure to have fun, make sure that those who have piss-poor manners get taught a fucking lesson," He was eyeing Springtrap as he said this, "And if you have a night of debauchery, be sure to invite me. Otherwise I'll Yiff Springtrap's dick." He finished, ignoring Springtrap's shout of "Bring it on, you Pissy Shitlord!"

Harry nodded, agreeing to invite him, "Ah Hell, Screw it, I'll invite everyone!" He exclaimed, getting smile's from everyone except BB, who started to cringe his fucking eyes out.*

BB then ran to the Backstage, before coming back a minute later with a long brown box.

He opened the box and gave what it contained to Harry.

It was a beige-colored shikomizue.**

"Harry, Here is you 11th birthday gift from all of us, I had forgotten about it until now. The wood of the Cane, and the Metal of the Blade are infused with the melted-down forms of the Dragon Dildo F, Real Mic, Real Guitar, Real Cupcakes, Real Hook, the original Dragon Dildo, Kingly Mic, Kingly Guitar, Everything Cupcakes, Kingly Hook, Wire Whip Level 8, Hydra Dildo, Scylla Dildo, Puppet Man's Spare Tickle Fingers, and the Haste Candy. We used the spares we all had of those things." BB said, smiling slightly.

Harry felt tears come to his eyes, this was the greatest gift ever!

Harry tightly hugged BB, shouting Thank you's into his hoody.

(Chapter End)

 _That was an nice way to end the chapter, wasn't it?_

 _*This was reaction to Springtrap saying he was going to have a night of Debauchery in FNaFB 3 Act 1._

 _**Kisuke Urahara from Bleach's Zanpakutou in Cane-Sword mode._

 _Goodbye Everyone!_


End file.
